


A Thread Found

by Slaskia



Series: A Single Thread [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conspiracy, Gen, Implied Unethical Experimentation, Origin Story, Secret canon character - Freeform, Tags May Change, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Yarzon, a Quintesson tired of his people’s slave making ways, receives an unusual package.  Who is this Cybertronian now in his care and can he get it to trust him?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Only the this chap is in this format. Next chap will be in proper chapter format.
> 
> Original plan was to have the whole fic in this format (not just personal logs, but work, video and audio logs), but the switching between different tenses and whatnot was driving me nuts. It was an experiment that didn't last long before I waved the white flag.

_Era:  Age of Wrath_

_Location:  Vos, Research District_

 

Personal Log #10289 

There was apparently an incident at the experimental protoform lab today.  Something about an unfinished protoform suddenly activating and attacking the workers.  Fools.  Everyone knew about the spark shower last night and new sparks will gravitate to any readymade protoform they get into range of rather than form one themselves.  Why didn’t they lock down the incomplete protoforms as per-protocol?  

Appears Rho-ph was being incompetent again.  Why that fool is allowed to keep his position is beyond me.  Damn Hierarchy and their politics!  Not that they would listen to my advice anyway.  They only care about my inventions and discoveries, not my common sense! 

I don’t expect to hear more about this incident.  I can already tell coverup protocols are in full swing…if what I’ve heard wasn’t a cover story to begin with!  Can’t let the natives find out that they had to destroy a new spark…oh no!  They can’t risk their ‘future slaves’ finding out their true motives. 

It disgusts me.  Why can’t my people move away from this cycle of trickery and slavery?  Can’t they see we have become stagnant because of it? 

No, of course not.  The vast majority only care about power, wealth and themselves. 

\-- 

Personal Log #10323 

As predicted, I’ve heard nothing more on the incident at the factory several joors ago, even when directly asked.  Typical. 

I did catch a rumor about an assault at Zoaug’s lab.  Related?  No way to tell. 

However, I did also hear that Mara-Al-Utha was arrested for dabbling in something forbidden by the Hierarchy.  I didn’t think my people considered _anything_ forbidden so long it furthered their goals. 

\-- 

Personal Log #10587 

Different labs…more assaults.  By Quint…what is going on?  Did the Cybertronian already figure things out?  I fear whatever it is will eventually reach me.  I’ll increase security measures, just in case. 

\-- 

Personal Log #11208 

I received a rather large, unannounced shipment today, from Rha-ka, in fact.  He has no love for me, so what is he trying to pull?  I did hear he also suffered an assault…lost one of his tentacles from it, in fact.  So now I get a package from him?  Oh Quint, I have a bad feeling about this. 

I had the drones put a force field around the package, just in case.  I’ll have it opened tomorrow. 

Carefully. 

\-- 

Personal Log #11209 

It was a stasis pod.  And there’s a Cybertronian inside it.  What sort of joke is Rha-ka playing?  He knows I don’t do experiments on the natives like he does.  Oh Quint, could this poor spark be the cause of the rumors of assaults the last few vorns? 

Only one way to find out.  I’ll awaken it once proper precautions are made.


	2. A Core Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarzon examines his new guest.

Yarzon never thought he would need to do this. 

Before him his drones were building a holding cell in one of the unused storage rooms.  One large enough to house the Cybertronian that was sitting in the stasis pod, with plenty of room to spare.  He didn’t want it to feel like a prisoner, but until he knew this being’s temperament, he couldn’t just let it walk around freely.  That it was in a stasis pod to begin with suggested it may be violent. 

This was some kind of plot to get rid of him, he was sure of it.  His rivals were always trying to find some way to make him lose what respect he had with the Hierarchy.  That or just get him killed outright.  This seems to be an attempt at the latter, if this Cyberronian was the source of the assault rumors. 

Still, he had no intention of treating it like a lesser being like his brethren would.  While he waited for the drones to finish their construction, he brushed up on his knowledge of Cybertronian anatomy and biology.  He also raised the quantity of energon he will need delivered to his lab, to account for the increase fuel intake.  By the time the drones completed their task, he was as ready as he could be. 

He accessed the pods control panel and inputted a few commands.  The first was to keep the Cybertronian in stasis and the second was to open the pod.  Once it opened with a hiss, he had the drones carefully remove it from the pod and place it on the berth within the holding cell.  Only then did he get a good look at it. 

It appeared to be roughly twenty-five feet tall and a mix of black and grey, with some red on the head and shoulder pads.  Forearms were slightly longer than the norm, fingers heaving short claws.  Legs were long as well, feet narrow.  Actually, the whole body was rather slender:  definitely a lighter frame type.  It did have a couple of winglets on its back, but that didn’t help him determine what natural alt-mode this bot could have.  Likely has never transformed in it’s life. 

After finishing his visual inspection, he summoned over a medical drone and had it plug into its medical access port.  _Hmm…vitals are a little low._   Could that be due to an extended stasis?  He had the drone give it an injection of energon direclty into its fuel lines, then initiate stasis reversal.  Then he and the drone cleared the cell and activated the forcefield. 

He may respect other sentient life, but he wasn’t about to recklessly risk his own if he could help it. 

\-- 

It had been out of stasis for several breems now, but it had yet to stir.  While Yarzon refused to experiment on other sentient beings on principle, he did make it a habit to study their biology.  He knew Cybertronians usually woke up fully from stasis within kliks, maybe a half-breem at most.  This wasn’t normal.  Something was wrong and he needed to find out what. 

Yarzon had it taken to his lab so he could perform an examination, putting it back into stasis beforehand as a safety precaution.  He was half expecting it to be playing possum and attack the drones when they entered its cell, but it didn’t even twitch.  This made him feel a little better about doing this without it’s consent.  It can’t consent if it may never wake up. 

He did a full scan first to see if it had any missing parts.  It wasn’t missing anything, but there was an _addition_ over it’s spark chamber.  _Why did they put in a spark shield?_   His kind had used those things in the past with another race that was similar to the Cybertronians.  That species reproduced by melding their sparks to create new ones.  But Cybertronians did not reproduce that way:  they still performed spark melds, but it was for bonding purposes only. 

Yarzon opened its chest panels to see if he could possibly remove the device.  _Oh Quint._   This spark shield wasn’t just simply welded to the spark chamber, it was pretty much _fused_ to it.  That meant removing it would result in a lot of pain for the poor bot.  It was probably in a lot of pain for _cycles_ after it was installed.  Unfortunately, he did not have the knowledge, let alone the experience, to remove it without risking lasting damage or even death. 

While that could have been a reason for the Cybertronian to not be waking up, there was no signs of recent work.  This had been here a while.  He’ll have to look elsewhere.   From his own work, he knew improper processor and datacore space on drones could cause a similar state of a lethargy, so he checked those next.  After opening the access panels on the back if its head, he saw the problem.  The processor itself was fine:  it was standard and fully functional.  The datacore however…. 

_That datacore is not Cybertronian…._   Yarzon frowned in disgust:  they had replaced its datacore with a Quintesson drone one.  Drone datacores were _not_ large enough to handle the daily frame functions of a fully sentient being like this.  This will have to be rectified.  Unfortunately, he did not have Cybertronian datacores just laying around.  He couldn’t just request one, either, as that would draw suspicion. 

_Oh ho, so that is your game._   Rha-ka was one of his biggest enemies and had been wanting to get rid of him for eons.  It would be his style to attempt to trick Yarzon into bringing himself down.  _Fool, I’m not so easily tricked._   Still, he had to do something.  The lack of proper datacore space would eventually cause this bot to suffer system failure.  He didn’t want the loss of an innocent life on his hands, even if it wouldn’t have been his fault.  

He put his own processor into overtime, trying to come up with a solution.  _Ah, that experimental core I have may work._   It had similar specs to a Cybertronian one overall, though it was designed for rapid data transfers, not day to day operations.  Some modifications will be required. 

With no time to waste, he got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaps from this point on will be posted once a week.


	3. Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His guest is awake...and it clearly does not like Quintessons.

_A few cycles later_  

Yarzon held up the new datacore proudly, pleased with himself.  This new datacore, while it still held most of its data transfer speed, the rest of its specs were now very close to a proper cybertronian one.  He even modified its appearance so it looked like normal Cybertronian one.  The question though, was will the bot’s body accept it? 

There was only one way to find out. 

The Cybertronian had remained stable while he was preparing its new datacore, but now will come the real test.  Yarzon set up the data transfer equipment and hooked up its current datacore with the new one.  Once the data was copied he ran the verification program a couple of times to ensure there were no errors.  

Now for the delicate part.  It was rare, but sometimes drones didn’t make it through a core upgrade:  this was a sentient being he was working on, so extra care was needed.  He said a quick prayer to Quintessa before starting.  He switched the connection cables from the old to the new, pausing to watch the vitals screen for any drastic change each step.  After several tense kliks, all the was left was the disconnect both cores from the data transfer machine.  He disconnected the old one first, then the new one after a klik. 

There was a very brief shudder in the bot’s frame.  That was normal...and encouraging.  More encouraging was its vitals had raised slightly, up to within the normal range.  Pleased, Yarzon closed the head panel, had the drones take it back to its cell and start the stasis reversal process. 

As he watched, it finally started moving.  Slow, sluggish, but that, so far, was normal behavior for coming out of stasis.  Finally, it’s optics opened:  the iris’ were a dark blue at first, but quickly brightened into a light blue with a simple white pupil.  It looked around, initially confused.  Then it saw him. 

There was a growl, then it sprang at him.  Yarzon drew back out of reflex as it slammed into the forcefield.  It shook its head, stunned briefly, before affixing those blue optics on him once more, the bitterness and hatred clear.  The Cybertronian then started punching and clawing at the forcefield, each blow making Yarzon wince. 

“Calm down, please,” he spoke to it in Cybertronian.  “You will not be harmed here.” 

It didn’t seem to understand him, the Cybertronian continued to try to break through the forcefield, acting like feral beast.  After several kliks, it finally stopped, leaning heavily against the forcefield, limbs trembling and intaking heavily from exhaustion.  Not once during it’s antics did those blue optics stop looking, _glaring_ , at him, it’s face contorted into an expression of pure hate. 

He had been right to take these precautions:  he would have been ripped to shreds if he hadn’t.  What made this poor being become reduced to such a state?  Yarzon wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  He decided to leave it alone for a while, to see if it’s demeanor improved any without his presence. 

After leaving the storage room, he went to the security room.  Yarzon had security cameras in that room, though they hadn’t needed to be used until now.  Once he activated them, he saw that his guest had finally moved away from the forcefield:  it was now sitting down in a corner, as far away from the door as possible.  It stayed there for a good half-breem, resting from its little fit. 

Then it rose to it’s feet and started systematically checking every inch of it’s cell.  Looking for weaknesses, a means to escape.  What it was checking gave Yarzon cause for concern:  it knew to check the forcefield emitters, the welding points and so on.  It had done this before.  This was not the actions of a feral being.  A conclusion that was reinforced when he sent a drone to give it it’s first ration of energon. 

It did not attack the drone when it entered via the access hatch, but was watching it warily.  The drone left the energon cube on the berth, then left, the Cybertronian watching it closely the whole time.  Only once it was gone did it consider the energon, but made no move to touch it for several kliks.  When it did, it performed several ‘tests’ on it. 

The Cybertronian inspected it visually scrutinizing it’s color, swirled it around to test its viscosity and sniffed it.  Only once it seemed to ‘pass’ those tests did it do a taste test.  Then it waited for a several kliks before it decided the energon was completely safe and drained the cube hungrily.  It was safe to conclude that it had been sedated or otherwise drugged via it’s rations in the past, thus it did not trust them. 

This was indeed a highly intelligent being, but it was clearly prone to bouts of pure rage:  a dangerous mix.  Yet, Yarzon knew this rage was likely very justified.  He just needed to find out why. 

To find out he needed to build trust with it.  He feared this was not going to be an easy task. 

\-- 

It was a couple of cycles before Yarzon decided to visit his guest personally again.  He had kept watch on it via the security cameras in the meantime.  It didn’t move much, save for when doing occasional ‘spot checks’ on its cell and when it did it’s ritual of ‘testing’ it’s rations before eating it.  Yarzon knew it would need some kind of stimulation, positive stimulation, but he knew his options for providing it ‘entertainment’ was limited.  He decided to try direct interaction again first. 

Taking a deep breath, Yarzon entered the storage room.  If it responded immediately with violence this time, he feared there would be no hope of a peaceful interaction with it for some time.  To his pleasant surprise, it remained sitting in the corner when it spotted him, though it was still glaring at him hatefully. 

Then, to his greater surprise, it spoke.  “What pain you plan for me?” the Cybertronian asked in broken Quintesson, voice masculine in tone and full of contempt. 

Why Quintesson but not Cybertronian?  It dawned on Yarzon that he probably didn’t even _know_ Cybertronian, which explained why it didn’t respond to him before.  However, it also hinted at the possibility that he had never been outside of a Quintesson lab.  This did not bode well at all.  “I do not plan to do anything to you,” he responded.  “Not without your consent.” 

The Cybertronian narrowed his optics at him, then laughed.  “Lie!” he barked.  “All you hurt me!” 

“I am not like them.” Yarzon insisted.  “I refuse to experiment on sentient beings like yourself.” 

Another laugh.  “Don’t believe!”  When he was done laughing he tilted his head accusingly.  “You do something.  Mind not crowded.  Not endless sleepy.” 

“I gave you back the datacore space that was taken from you,” he replied.  “If I had not, you would have never awakened.” 

It dawned on Yarzon that he may not have understood everything he had said that time.  Still, his new guest seemed to at least understand he was the reason he was even awake.  For he, after a dismissive, almost sad snort, stated.  “Endless recharge over endless pain.” 

Yarzon moved up to the forcefield, placing one of his tentacles upon it.  “What have my people done to you?”  he asked softly, more to himself than the bot. 

There was another snort, this one bitter.  “You should know.  You them.”  There was a faint growl in his tone. 

“I’m not well liked by my own,” he told him. 

The Cybertronian blinked, expression hinting that he wasn’t sure what to make of that.  “Why?” he finally asked, sounding curious. 

“Because I do not agree with how they do things.  With what they do to beings like you.”  He expelled a sad sigh before adding.  “And I am sorry for what my people have done to you.” 

The Cybertronian’s overall expression finally changed fir hate to something else: surprise, but that quickly hardened into disbelief, though with a hint of uncertainty.  “Words useless.,” he grumbled after a moment. 

Yarzon wasn’t surprised he would say that.  It was safe to assume this Cybertronian hadn’t been shown an ounce of kindness since he came from the Well.  How his Quintesson kin managed to get ahold of him without the other Cybertronians noticing was a big question in his mind.  One the Cybertronian in question probably didn’t know the answer to himself.  “I’ll leave you be for now,” Yarzon told him.  “My drones will continue to bring you energon on a regular schedule.” 

When he was certain his guest understood, he left.


	4. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarzon finds out more about his quest.

_Next day_  

When Yarzon visited his guest, he had one question in particular he wanted answered.  That it spoke Quintesson had been bothering him since yesterday.  His people were not in the habit of teaching their ‘clients’ their native tongue, partly out of paranoia, partly for security reasons.  Very few Cybertronians knew anything about the language as a result, but here was one right in his lab that had a decent understanding of it. 

“What you want?” his guest asked when he saw him.  The Cybertronian was sitting on the berth this time at least. 

“I am curious how you learned my people’s language,” Yarzon asked. 

The Cybertronian gave a dismissive snort.  “You chatter lots.  I watch.  I listen.  I learn.” 

“You have a very impressive understanding of it considering,” Yarzon commented.  His guest actually smiled, making a pleased sound.  “Did the others know you can speak it?” 

“Rha-ka did,” he replied with a scowl.  “Made me sleepy.” 

_So Rha-ka was the one that switched out his datacore._   He knew simply purging the datacore would not have erased his knowledge:  it was the spark that held all that, not the datacore.  That mean switching the datacore was more likely an act to keep him from learning things he shouldn’t know.  Yarzon suspected this bot already likely knew a few things his brethren didn’t want getting out, but he left that subject for another time.  “Do you have a name?” 

His guest blinked at him, a look of consideration on his face. “Thirteen,” he finally responded. 

Yarzon raised a ridge.  “Thirteen?  Why that name?” 

“Others said I thirteenth attempt,” he grumbled, inspecting his claws. 

“Thirteenth attempt at what?”  Yarzon got a shrug in response.  “I wonder, as that’s not a normal name for your kind.” 

“Kind?”  There was a look of confusion on Thirteen’s face. 

Yarzon recoiled a bit.  _He’s not aware of what he is!?_   “Yes…your kind.  Cybertronian.” 

Thirteen looked at his hands, like he was noticing them or the first time.  “That what I am?” 

“Your biology is like the others I’ve seen on this world, so yes,” he replied. 

“Other’s…where?”  He was on his feet and in a short stride was at the forcefield, both hands upon it. 

“All over the planet, just beyond my labs walls.”  Yarzon gave a sweeping gesture with a tentacle toward said walls. 

“They hurt too?”  Thirteen had a concerned expression on his face. 

Yarzon had to think a moment on that, both to properly interpret Thirteen’s speech and to formulate an answer.  “The majority…I do not believe so.” 

Thirteen seemed relieved, but concerned.  “You not know?” 

“Since I am not well liked by my own,” Yarzon explained.  “I am left out of a lot of things on what my people do.” 

“They not like your beliefs?” 

“No, they do not,” Yarzon sighed.  “I’ve been targeted for assassination in the past for it.” 

“A-sass-in-ation?” Thirteen echoed, clearly unfamiliar with the word. 

“Marked for death,” he clarified. 

Thirteen’s optics flicked about a moment as he absorbed this.  “You Yarzon?” 

“I am,” Yarzon confirmed, a bit shocked he would know his name.  “How did you know?” 

“Other’s talk of soft spark one.  Speak name with disgust. Say you not true Quintesson.” 

“Sounds about right…,” Yarzon sighed.  “I am not a total outcast due to my work.” 

“What work?” 

“I design drones, like the one that bring your rations,” Yarzon replied with a bit of pride.  “And the proxy forms..” 

“Proxy forms?” 

“A body we control remotely.  My people prefer them for more dangerous work.” 

“So…some I hurt…not real?” Thirteen looked disappointed the possibility. 

_So, he ‘is’ the one responsible for the assaults._   Yarzon had to suppress a shudder.  “Possibly,” he replied.  “You’ve attacked my kind before?” 

“When possible.”  There was a devilish smile on his face.  “They hurt.  I hurt back.” 

“How have they hurt you?” 

At this Thirteen shuddered and turned away.  “Don’t want think now,” he muttered. 

“I understand.  You don’t have to tell me until you are ready to.  I’ll take my leave.” 

As Yarzon turned and started to leave, he heard Thirteen ask.  “What you plan for me?” 

“I have yet to figure that out,” he admitted, turning to face him.  “But I can promise this:  while you are in my care, I will never intentionally harm you.  I will also do what I can to ensure your stay is a comfortable one.” 

Thirteen’s expression was unreadable. 

\-- 

_That night_  

Yarzon was awakened by a loud screech.  It had come from Thirteen’s cell.  He quickly headed there and found Thirteen curled into a ball, trembling.  “Thirteen?” he called. 

Thirteen looked up at him, then shrieked in terror and scampered to the nearest corner.  “No test!  Please! No hurt!” he cried, curling into a ball once more. 

“It’s alright!” Yarzon reassured.  “I won’t hurt you.  You are safe here.”  Thirteen continued to stare at him, optics wide in terror.  “I’m Yarzon…remember?  The one the other’s called ‘soft sparked?” 

Thirteen blinked, his frame slowly relaxing.  Then he rubbed his head, intaking heavily as his processor finally returned to reality.   “Bad sleep…,” he muttered. 

“You had a nightmare?” Yarzon asked. 

Thirteen nodded.  “Bad things…try forget.  Come back in sleep.” 

“How often does this happen?” 

“Many nights…tiring…little sleep.”  He was now leaning against the wall, his optics at half-mast. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Yarzon offered.  He doubted it, as he had only the basics when it came to medical supplies and knowledge.  Drones don’t have nightmares or other sleeping problems. 

“Leave…alone…,” Thirteen muttered softly, then his optics closed fully.  He had fallen asleep once more. 

Yarzon watched him sleep for a few kliks before returning to his own room.  What his brethren did to him must have been horrifying indeed if the poor bot was having regular nightmares about them.  It dawned on him he may need help helping Thirteen, but who to ask?  And how to get it without drawing unwanted suspicion?  He had enough problems with his own people: he didn’t want the Cybertronians to come after him over a misunderstanding. 

It was another problem he needed to figure out.  Thankfully, Thirteen didn’t have another nightmare that night….


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarzon hasn't been a good host, until now.

Over the next few cycles, Yarzon had to deal with not only Thirteen’s almost nightly nightmares, but a new behavior.  Thirteen kept making odd sounds:  various chirps, whistles and even howls.  It was starting to drive him crazy, until it dawned on him that the bot was bored and was attempting to keep himself entertained.  That or he as doing it on purpose to see if he could get him to break his promise to not hurt him. 

Regardless, he couldn’t let it continue for the sake of his sanity.  Unfortunately, he didn’t have much to entertain Thirteen with.  He could probably give him an inactive drone chassis to tear apart or whatever, but he didn’t relish the possibility of Thirteen somehow making a weapon out of it.  If Thirteen was capable of learning a good deal of his people’s language by just listening, how much more did he know and understand?  It was highly possible he absorbed some scientific knowledge from the various labs he was bounced between. 

Yarzon finally decided on utilizing a hobby of his to both solve one problem and test the potential one.  It looked like a simple, grey box, but it was anything but that.  After properly preparing it, he had a drone put it in Thirteen’s cell. 

“What that?” Thirteen asked when he saw it. 

“It’s a puzzle box,” Yarzon explained.  “Something I make in my free time.” 

Thirteen grasped the box and turned it over, inspecting it.  “How you open?” 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a puzzle,” Yarzon teased.  “I will say this: there are many steps to opening, but those that succeed will find a prize inside.” 

“Prize?”  Thirteen looked intrigued.  “What kind?” 

“A tasty one.”  He then added.  “Oh and…opening by force will destroy the prize, so no cheating.” 

The look on Thirteen’s face told him he was considering doing just that.  Thirteen huffed with disappointment, then turned his focus back to the box.  Yarzon watched him for a couple of kliks before returning to his lab. 

He checked in on Thirteen’s progress a breem later, to find he had gotten nowhere with it.  “How you start!?” the bot demanded, his winglets flared in frustration. 

“You sure you want a hint?” Yarzon asked. 

“Yes!” 

“You need to think like you have tentacles…not hands,” Yarzon explained, waving a couple of his tentacles for reference.  “We cannot grip things the same way you can.” 

Thirteen scowled at him for a moment before studying the box once more, his face contorted in thought.  Then he started lightly stroking the box with one finger, trying different patterns in the same spot before trying a different area.  Yarzon smiled, pleased that he was getting it and soon enough, Thirteen activated the first step, a small piece of the box now protruding slightly. 

“Very good, you have nineteen more to find,” Yarzon told him.  When Thirteen gaped in shock at him he added.  “That one is an easy one:  I have made some that have over a hundred steps.” 

The look on the bot’s face now was quite comical. 

\-- 

It took Thirteen a couple more breems before he solved it.  Yarzon was just in time to see him pluck the prize out of its compartment.  Thirteen looked over the small, blue cube for a bit before looking at him.  “What this?” he asked. 

“It’s an energon treat,” Yarzon explained.  “Your people eat them as snacks and deserts.  A fair warning:  you can’t just swallow it, you’ll need to chew it.” 

Thirteen looked between him and the treat, uncertain.  Then he tentatively took a small bite of it and started chewing it.  His optics then widened in shock, then he ate the rest of it quickly before searching the box for more.  When he saw there was none, he looked up at Yarzon with the most pathetic, yet adorably cute, begging expression on his face. 

“Sorry, that’s it,” Yarzon told him, chuckling.  “Perhaps the next box will have more of them.” 

“Want now…,” Thirteen huffed. 

“You’ll have to be patient.  Besides, it’s not healthy to eat a bunch of them at once.” 

Thirteen huffed again, folding his arms across his chest, pouting.  Yarzon had to laugh. 

\-- 

Thankfully, while Thirteen did enjoy the treats, he seemed to enjoy solving the puzzles just as much. Thirteen started resetting the boxes, then opening them again, each time faster.  Only when he couldn’t possibility open one any faster, did he ask for a different one.  Yarzon was happy to oblige.  Not only was it keeping his guest occupied, but it was giving him ideas on new puzzles that he was certain would test him. 

Thirteen was still having nightmares, however.  Each one making Yarzon feel helpless that he couldn’t do anything to comfort him, at least not while there was still a risk of him getting mauled.  What did help, surprisingly, was when he managed to secure proper bedding for Thirteen’s berth a couple of joors after his arrival.  His reaction to it was both amusing and sad. 

Thirteen clearly had never had felt anything so soft before.  He kept running it through hands, feeling every inch of the material.  Then he rubbed and rolled himself on it, getting his whole body into the ‘inspection’, his expression one of confusion and curiosity.  Eventually, his expression turned into one of contentment as he wrapped himself fully in the bedding, making pleased noises.  It wasn’t long until he fell asleep after that. 

After that the nightmares dropped in frequency.  Amazing what a small piece of comfort could do for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap I know.
> 
> There's some excitement in the next one!


	6. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarzon get's an unwanted visitor.

_A joor later…_  

Someone was at his door.  Yarzon sent a drone to answer it, as the current test he was running had to constantly monitored.  That would turn out to be a good thing.  The drone was greeted with blaster fire. 

Yarzon squawked in alarm, activating the security drones.  He also activated a forcefield and blast door to block access to the main lab.  Only then did he check the cameras to see what he was up against.  It was battle proxy, a huge hulking thing with four arms, each with a different weapon attached.  Looked to be one of Hat-Nal’s design, and it was ripping through his security drones like they were nothing. 

_Oh kazuk…._   He glazed in the direction of the storage room where Thirteen’s cell was.  The bot was currently working on a puzzle box, at least he was.  Looking at the cameras, he saw Thirteen had abandoned the box and was at the forcefield door, looking apprehensive.   He either heard his earlier squawk, or can currently hear the sounds battle through the walls.  Perhaps both. 

Yarzon had to get him out of here.  He knew the Quintesson piloting the proxy would either kill Thirteen, or drag him back to a different lab:  he didn’t want either to happen.  Hoping his defenses would last long enough, he went quickly to Thirteen’s cell. 

“What happening?” Thirteen demanded, his entire frame tense.  He looked both fearful and willing to fight. 

“I am under attack,” Yarzon explained quickly.  “I need to get you out of here.” 

“What?”  Thirteen looked confused. 

“Whoever it is will either kill you or take you back to one of the other’s.”  Yarzon started keying in the code for the forcefield.  “I have an emergency escape tunnel:  it should be just big enough for you to crawl through.” 

“No.”  There was growl in Thirteen’s voice. 

“What?”  It was Yarzon’s turn to look at him confused. 

“I not run,” Thirteen snarled. 

Just then, he heard the blast door fail with the terrible sound of rending metal.  Only the forcefield was left.  

//Yar-zon…where are you?\\\ a familiar voice call into the main lab.  //You think your pathetic little defenses can hold me back?\\\ 

_Kazuk…it’s Hat-Nal himself!_ “Thirteen…you can’t possibly fight that thing,” Yarzon pleaded.  “It’s a proxy designed for _war_.” 

“ _I not run_.” Thirteen repeated harshly, his expression dark.  “I fight.” 

Just then he heard the forcefield fail and the heavy steps of the battle proxy entering the lab itself.  Yarzon became overwhelmed by fear and tried hiding in the corner where the cell wall and the storage room met. 

“Let out,” Thirteen demanded.  Yarzon suddenly remembered him and his willingness to fight.  But should he allow him? 

//Oooooh!\\\  Hat-Nal cooed.  //So the soft sparked Yarzon finally has a slave.\\\ 

“H-he is not a slave, but a guest,” Yarzon corrected. 

//Then why is it in a cage?\\\ the other Quintesson laughed.  //When I’m done with you I’m sure I can find a use for it if you won’t.\\\ 

“Let _out_!”  Thirteen demanded, his voice a deep growl. 

Yarzon was torn.  Letting Thirteen out would likely save him from Hat-Nal, but what will the Cybertronian do after that?  From how much Thirteen _clearly_ hated his kind, his survival prospects were not good either way. 

If it was time for a Cybertronian to wreak havoc on his people for what they have done, now was as good a time as any.  With a tentacle, he quickly finished deactivating the forcefield. 

The moment it was gone, Thirteen leapt out with a screech, pouncing on the battle proxy.  He slashed and tore at it with his claws, but seemed to be doing little to no damage.  Hat-Nal seemed amused by this. 

//This one has some spunk!\\\ Hat-Nal laughed.  Then he punched Thirteen in the abdomen, sending him into a wall.  //But not a threat!\\\ 

“Thirteen!”  Yarzon cried as Hal-Nal now focused on him.  He backed away as far as he could, his optics switching between Thirteen and the proxy.  Thirteen was in a lot of pain, clenching his abdomen, yet he still had this look of pure determination on his face. 

//So, what do you think of my newest design?\\\ Hat-Nal boosted. 

“Quite barbaric…,” Yarzon told him, now trapped in a far corner. 

//You would think that.\\\  There was a laugh.  //Nothing personal, Yarzon…but I do need to lessen the competition!\\\ 

Suddenly Thirteen was on the proxy’s back, tearing and pulling at its armor.  //Persistent bot!\\\  Hat-Nal scowled, thrashing.  Yarzon had to duck to avoid getting hit by one of the proxy’s arms. 

”Thirteen!”  Yarzon called out.  “The remote receiver on his models tend to be located on the mid upper back!  If you take it out, the proxy will die.  Look for a red light!”  He hoped the Cybertronian understood enough of what he said. 

Thankfully, it appeared Thirteen did.  He stopped attacking and just hang on as he looked for what Yarzon suggested.  All the while the proxy was spinning and bucking, trying to shake him off.  Fortunately, the proxy’s arms were not flexible enough to reach behind it to grab him.  After several tense kliks, Thirteen apparently found something.  He started slashing at a spot repeatedly. 

//Stop that!  Bad slave!\\\ Hat-Nal growled. 

“I.  Not.  Slave!”  Thirteen hissed as he finally grabbed a hold of something and pulled.  After a grunt, he pulled out the remote receiver and the proxy went limp before crashing to the ground.  Thirteen dropped the receiver as he slid off the proxy’s still form, gripping his side, winglets low and body trembling. 

“Thirteen?”  Yarzon asked, a bit hesitant to approach.  He wasn’t certain if he had built up enough trust with him to avoid being killed by him, yet he still felt concern for his wellbeing. 

“You hurt?”  Thirteen asked, surprisingly. 

“No….” 

“Good….”  Thirteen then collapsed. 

“Thirteen!”  Yarzon was at his side in an instant.  Thirteen was curled in a ball, trembling in pain. 

“Hurts…lots…,” he whined. 

“I will help you the best I can.”  He stroked his face with a tentacle, though Thirteen seemed to be in too much pain to notice.  “You saved my life…thank you.” 

Thirteen looked up at him, his optics dimmer than he’d like.  “I…sleep….”  His optics then closed and went still. 

“Thirteen….”  Yarzon checked for lifesigns.  He was still alive, but in stasis lock.  His injuries must be severe.  This meant he was likely at risk of dying. 

He had the drones take him into the lab and placed onto the work table.  He brought a medical drone over, hooked it up, then did a full scan.  “Oh Quint…,” he muttered in despair when he saw the results. 

Several internal components were badly damaged.  This was beyond his ability to fix. 

If he was to save Thirteen’s life, he would need to get outside help.  Fortunately, since this was a physical problem, not a mental one, he knew who to ask.


	7. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarzon is forced to bring someone else in on the conspiracy.

It was tense breem before help arrived. 

While he waited, Yarzon had been keeping the drones busy packing and transferring his equipment to an alternate location.  Now that he knew Hat-Nal had a target on his back, this lab was no longer safe for either of them.  On principle, he had repair drones fixing up the damage Hat-Nal caused. 

As for Thirteen, he was kept in stasis.  Yarzon checked on him frequently, making sure his vitals remained stable.  There was little else he could do, unfortunately, but ensure the drones didn’t pack things that may be needed to help him. 

“What happened here?” 

Yarzon sighed with relief and immediately went to greet the newcomer: a tall, white and yellow Cybertronian flier.  “Airfix…,” he greeted.  “Thank you for coming.”  He had known Airfix for a few vorns now, having struck up a friendship after he had provided the emergency physician with a medical drone to aid him with his profession. 

“Sorry I couldn’t come sooner,” the Cybertronian lamented.  “Had a lot of emergency calls.  You don’t look injured though….” 

“It’s not me that needs help,” Yarzon sighed as he led the bot into the lab.  “But him.” He gestured toward Thirteen.  “He stopped an attempt on my life, but the injuries he sustained in the process are beyond my ability to fix.  Several internal components are badly damaged in his abdomen region” 

Airfix immediately went over and did a quick scan.  “I can see why you didn’t bring him to a clinic…,” he commented.  “These injuries would have gotten worse with transport without proper stabilization beforehand.” 

“There’s another reason why….”  Yarzon sighed and watched for a klik while Airfix got to work setting up, bringing things he needed out of his subspace.  “I must ask for your confidentiality before I explain…at least for the time being.” 

That got Airfix’s attention.  “Sounds serious.” 

“It is.  Do I have your word?” 

“You do, my friend.”  

Another sigh, this one of relief.  “There are things about my people none of yours know…,” he began.  “Things that will be detrimental to your people in the long run.”  He paused to allow that to sink in before he continued.  “To be short and blunt…I believe this bot has never been outside of a Quintesson lab.” 

Airfix dropped the tool he had been holding.  “What!?” Airfix exclaimed as he picked it up again.  “Are you implying your kind are _experimenting_ on mine!?  After everything they have done for us?” 

“It’s all part of a larger, longer term plan…unfortunately,” Yarzon grumbled.  “Though I do not know what kind ‘experiments’ Thirteen has been subjected to.” 

Airfix’s mouth was open in shock.  “He’s named ‘Thirteen’?  That is not a proper Cybertronian name.” 

“That’s the one he gave me when I asked for it.”  Yarzon placed his tentacles on the table and leaned in a bit.  “Airfix…he didn’t even know what he _was_ until I told him.” 

“Primus,” the medic breathed.  “I think you should give me full disclosure while I work….”  So Yarzon did.  He told him everything he knew about Thirteen, including how he ended up in his care.  As he told his story, he assisted Airfix when he could, learning new things about Cybertronian medicine in the process. 

“From what you just told me,” Airfix commented once Yarzon was done.  “I’m afraid I must come to the same conclusion:  this poor bot has only known a lab.  If you plan to integrate him into proper Cybertronain society….” 

“A lot needs to be done, I know,” Yarzon agreed.  “Right now, though, any evidence he can provide against my own is a bit more important.” 

“Yarzon, there is no telling how my people will react when they find out,” Airfix warned, now work on repairing surface damage to the area.  “Protests for sure, but if goes full rebellion, you may be at risk.” 

“I am fully aware,” Yarzon conceded.  “I am willing to take that risk to teach my people a lesson.” 

“The abuse of one bot may not be enough.” 

“Not likely, no…but it could serve as a starting point for your people to start looking past the lies and deception.”  He placed a tentacle on Thirteen’s head.  “I just need to get him to trust me enough to tell me what was done to him.” 

“Perhaps teaching him about his own kind will help gain that trust,” Airfix suggested as he closed the abdominal plating, his work done.  “Does he know Cybertronian at all?” 

“I do not believe so,” Yarzon replied. “I spoke to him in it when he first woke up and he didn’t respond…granted, he was trying to break through the forcefield to kill me then but….” 

“Then I agree that he probably doesn’t.  I’ll see about getting a language program for him to learn it.  May take some time, since we are between spark showers.” 

“I _can_ provide him with a similar program to learn full Quintesson in the meantime,” Yarzon stated, wondering why he didn’t think of that before.  “Should make communication between us easier.” 

“Good idea.”  Airfix started packing up, then finally noticed just how bare the lab now looked.  “Relocating?” 

“Not by choice.  If you wish to check on him later, I’ll give you the coordinates.” 

“Hmm.”  Airfix thought a moment.  “If you want to avoid questions, you’ll need a covert means of transporting him.  I can do that for you.” 

“A flying emergency vehicle is considered ‘covert’?”  Yarzon teased. 

“I’m just a bot helping a friend move.”  Airfix responded with a smirk.  Yarzon smiled in turn. 

\-- 

With Airfix’s help, Yarzon finished the move in record time.  Thirteen was kept in stasis throughout the process:  it would not have been a good thing for him to wake up in transit and potentially freak out.  As a bonus, since this was a new lab, Yarzon had the option of having Thirteen’s new ‘room’ constructed not only in the main lab, but make it even bigger.  Once his bedding was in place, he had Airfix place Thirteen upon it, along with the puzzle box he hadn’t solved yet. 

“Still making puzzle boxes, I see,” Airfix commented when he saw it. 

“Of course,” Yarzon chuckled in response.  “Thirteen is becoming quite adept at solving them.  He’s on the fifty-step variety now.” 

“Seriously?” Airfix raised a brow, looking jealous.  “I still haven’t solved the _ten_ step one you gave me.” 

“Due to lack of time or…dexterity?” Yarzon teased. 

“Both….”  The medic grumbled, before straightening up.  “I better get going, I have an early rise tomorrow.  Make sure he takes it easy for the next few days, medical grade energon only at least until I come check on him in a couple of cycles.” 

“Understood.  Thank you again for your help, Airfix.” 

“Anytime, Yarzon.” 

He saw his friend out, then got to work setting up his lab.  The first thing he worked on was deciding on the security system.  Blaster doors and forcefields were standard, but he decided to add a couple of ion cannon turrets to the list of ‘standard’.  Those should be much more effective against battle proxies like the one Hat-Nal used….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Airfix was originally supposed to be Ratchet...in fact this whole chapter was written with Ratchet, but after researching into Ratchet's background I realized it wouldn't work (Cause Ratchet is running a clinic in Iacon by this time, lore wise. I don't want to deviate from lore if it's not necessary). So...I had to make up a new character to replace him. So if he comes off as a bit 'Ratchety' that's why. Ratchet will still be in the series though...(complete with a 'I needed that!' moment ;))
> 
> Now if only I could stop typoing Airfix's name as either 'Airfax' or 'Airfex'. *sigh*


	8. Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication gets easier between the two.

Yarzon had set it so Thirteen would come out of stasis in the morning and he made sure he was there in easy view of him when he did.  As observant as Thirteen was, he knew the bot would notice his surroundings had changed and he wanted to be among the first things he saw.  A familiar, and hopefully friendly face to him, to counter any negative reactions. 

Thirteen had looked around groggily when he came to, until his half open optics fall upon him.  “Not…same…,” he commented.  “Why?” 

“We had to move,” Yarzon explained.  “The old place was no longer safe.” 

“Oh.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Still…hurt.”  Thirteen pulled himself into a sitting position, a hand on his abdomen. 

“Like before?”  Yarzon was worried Airfix may have missed something. 

“No.” 

“Then pain you feel should fade in time then,” Yarzon commented, relieved.  “Let me know if it doesn’t or if it gets worse.” 

“You fix?” Thirteen’s expression was curious. 

“No, I had a friend come to repair you.  He’ll be back in a couple of cycles to check on you.” 

“Why?”  Thirteen’s expression looked pained, his optics starting to cloud.  “Why you fix?  Was at peace.  No pain….” 

This disturbed him, yet it also explained why Thirteen had been so willing to fight the battle proxy.  He was willing to die, to join the Allspark, so long as he did so fighting.  Yarzon had to choose his response carefully. 

“Because I need your help,” he stated, drawing closer to the forcefield.  “I do not know if more of you are suffering like you did before, but I do know eventually my people plan to enslave all of you.  Turn you into little more than smart drones with little or no will of their own.” 

“A slave….” Thirteen looked horrified.  “Why your people do this?” 

“It’s something they have been doing for many millennia…to many other species,” Yarzon stated sadly.  “Your people are next, unless you can help me stop them.” 

“How?” 

“I need to know what was done to you, Thirteen,” Yarzon said bluntly.  “So, I can inform the leaders of your people…to at least give them the clue that my people are not the great benefactors they portray themselves out to be.” 

Thirteen mulled over his for a moment.  “You stand against own?” he asked, his expression curious. 

“I do.  I have for eons, but no one ever listened to me.” 

Thirteen was quiet a moment again.  “Don’t know words to properly….”  He gestured with a hand, like he was trying to grasp something. 

“Describe?”  Yarzon guessed. 

“Yes!” Thirteen elated.  “Des-scri-be.  Basic not….”  He growled in frustration.  “Enough words.” 

He had forgotten that Cybertronians had a language they all instinctively knew.  “I know of a means to give you the words you seek,” he told him.  “I just need to set up my lab again first.  In the meantime, I do understand Basic, so if it will be easier for you to speak to me in it, you can if you wish.” 

Thirteen leapt upon that. :Do you speak Basic?:  he asked. 

“Unfortunately, my vocalizer is not capable of reproducing it. I will try to keep my words simple for you.” 

:Thank you.:  Thirteen looked relieved, then looked uncertain.  :Even once I learn how…I’m not sure I can tell…so painful to even think about it.: 

“I won’t expect you to tell me everything at once, Thirteen,” Yarzon assured him.  “We’ll take things one step at a time.”  Thirteen nodded, looking appreciative. 

There was silence between them for a moment, before Yarzon asked a question that had been on his processor. “Thirteen…you had every opportunity to kill me, why didn’t you?” 

:You kept your promise,” Thirteen replied softly.  :You’re kind and haven’t hurt me.  So, I have no reason to kill you.: 

Yarzon processed this for a moment.  There was a possibility Thirteen didn’t kill him because he was too injured to try.  Yet there seemed to be serenity in his words, so he decided to run a risky test. 

“You are probably hungry, give me a moment.”  Yarzon took a cube of energon and fed into the medical drone.  A couple of kliks later, it spat out the cube, the energon within now medical grade. 

:What did you do?:  Thirteen asked. 

“My friend told me to only give you medical grade energon for the time being,” Yarzon explained as he deactivated the forcefield to give it to him.  “It will…taste different.” 

Thirteen accepted the cube, studied it for a moment before taking a sip.  The disgusted look on his face was completely expected.  :Ugh!  Tastes bad!: he whined, looking tempted to throw the cube in disgust. 

“I know…,” Yarzon sympathized.  “Unfortunately, doctor’s orders.” 

:I don’t like this ‘friend’ already…,:  Thirteen grumbled, sipping dejectedly at his energon. 

Yarzon chuckled.  “He’s just doing his job, I assure you,” he told him as he left the cell and reactivated the forcefield. 

That test was a success.  He was just inside Thirteen’s cell, while he was awake, and the bot didn’t make a single move to harm him.  Yarzon sighed with relief.  This meant Thirteen was being truthful about not seeing him as a threat.  Plus, he did seem willing to tell him what happened to him, once he had the proper means…and the courage. 

\-- 

Thirteen did do an inspection of his new dwelling, though it wasn’t nearly as thorough as the last time.  It was done more out of curiosity, apparently, before he settled down to work on the puzzle box.  This only reinforced the notion that trust was building between them, though Thirteen still whined when Yarzon gave him his medical grade energon. 

Once his lab was fully set up, Yarzon was able to prepare the software transfer device with the language program he wanted to give Thirteen.  When it was ready, he approached Thirteen with it.  “Thirteen,” he called to him.  “I have something for you.” 

Thirteen was doing a ‘speed solve’ of the puzzle box at that moment.  He only acknowledged Yarzon once he was done.  :What is it?: he asked, looking up at him. 

“The means to give you words,” Yarzon explained, showing him the device.  “It will install a program that give you full knowledge of my people’s language.” 

That got Thirteen’s interest, whom was already approaching the forcefield door.  :How does it work?: 

“I’ll need to attach a cable to a port on the back of your head,” Yarzon told.  “After that, I just active this and the rest is automatic.” 

:Port…back of head?:  Thirteen rubbed the back of his head.  Then he got an expression of terror.  :No, no!: he cried suddenly, jumping back, away from him.  :That port brings pain!: 

Yarzon’s tentacles stilled at that.  “They hurt you in such a manner?” 

:Yes!::  Thirteen’s voice was panicked and high pitched. 

He thought a moment on this, recalling Cybertronian anatomy.  They had two ports in that area:  one connected to the sensor net and the other was a direct line to the datacore for easy data transfers.  It was likely Thirteen was just referring to the sensor net one.  “Thirteen, you have two ports there.  The one I need would not bring pain to you.” 

:Two?:  Thirteen seemed surprised by this.  He felt around the back of his head and Yarzon heard the soft hiss of a couple of access panels sliding back.  :Oh…there _are_ two.:  He looked at him, appearing more relaxed.  :Which one is the ‘good’ one?: 

“It will be the top one, the one that is further up the curve of the back of your head.”  After a pause, he added.  “If you are still uncomfortable, I can try teaching you the hard way.” 

:No, no…I’ll try.:  Thirteen had approached the forcefield again.  Encouraged, Yarzon deactivated the forcefield and offered Thirteen the end of the cable.  Thirteen took it, though Yarzon noticed his hand was shaking slightly.  Before he plugged in it, he paused and asked.  :What will this feel like?: 

“I do not know, to be honest,” Yarzon admitted.  “My kind cannot receive information that way.” 

Thirteen made a ‘hmm’ noise, hesitating.  Yarzon realized that if Thirteen didn’t like how this felt, he could end up slaying him on the spot.  This was real test of trust for both of them.  After a klik, Thirteen plugged in the jack and looked at him expectantly.  

Yarzon took a deep breath and activated the device.  Thirteen immediately stiffened, not in pain thankfully, but in surprise.  He quickly relaxed again as he got used to the sensation of the data being downloaded to his datacore.  Considering his datacore was a bit _unique_ the download completed quickly.  “You can unplug now,” he told him.  Once Thirteen had done so he added.  “Give yourself a little time to fully integrate the knowledge before attempting to give any speeches, alright?” 

Thirteen nodded and sat down on his berth to do just that.  

When it came time to give him his next ration of medical grade, Thirteen showed both his displeasure of the stuff and how well he absorbed the new knowledge by spewing a few Quintesson curse words. 

Typical.


	9. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen finally meets Airfix properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's three languages being spoken in this chapter...:
> 
> " = Cybertronian  
> ") (" = Quintession  
> : = Basic

“How’s the patient?”  Airfix asked when he arrived the next cycle. 

“He is much better, thanks to you,” Yarzon replied as he let him in. 

“I see you decided to really beef up security this time…,” the medic noted, eyeing the ion turrets. 

“To at least buy more time to escape…provided Thirteen will agree to it,” Yarzon explained grimly. 

Airfix stopped just before the entrance to the lab itself.  “Have you learned anything more from him?”  he asked. 

Yarzon let out a long sigh.  “He’s not afraid to die, Airfix…I dare say he _wanted_ to die.  I learned he’s been tortured through his sensor net port: if I had to guess it was to test his tolerance and threshold for pain.” 

“Primus….”  Airfix was shaking his head.  “That’s going to make things difficult if he ever wants to interface in the future.  Far future….” 

“On the plus side, he does speak Basic like a normal Cybertronian, so you will be able to speak to him.  He also is now fluent in Quintesson.”  As Yarzon opened the door to the lab, they were greeted with a shout of said language. 

“)Why won’t you open you fragging, stupid thing!(“  Thirteen was growling. 

“Do I want to know what he just said?” Airfix asked. 

“He’s having trouble with the puzzle box I gave him earlier,” Yarzon sighed.  “Since it is a new design, it probably has a few glitches still.”  As they entered the lab, Thirteen saw him. 

“)Yarzon…this one is bugged.  Can’t open it.(“ Thirteen snarled, waving the partly open box in one hand. 

“)You did insist on trying that one before I could properly test it,(“  Yarzon chided softly.  “)Take a break, we have a guest that wants to see you.(“  Yarzon waved a tentacle beckoningly and Airfix stepped into view.  “)This is Airfix, he’s the one that repaired you and he wants to give you an examination.  He doesn’t understand Quintesson, so you’ll need to use Basic.(“ 

:Hello there, Thirteen,:  Airfix greeted him. 

To say Thirteen was curious would be an understatement.  He as at the forcefield immediately, wanting to be let out.  Yarzon obliged and once the forcefield was down, Thirteen was right in Airfix’s personal space.  He had to stifle a chuckle as Thirteen ‘inspected’ Airfix, circling and touching him. 

:You’ve never seen another Cybertronian before?:  Airfix asked after a klik, looking a bit uncomfortable at this kind of ‘attention’. 

Thirteen paused in his inspection a moment to think.  :I think I have…but…they were grey and still.  No life.: 

Yarzon and Airfix shared a glance, both worried about the implications.  It was possible Thirteen had seen inactive protoforms, not dead bodies, but there was no way to know for certain.  Thirteen probably wouldn’t have known the difference. 

:Well then, looks like you have a lot to learn about your own kind,:  Airfix stated, before giving Thirteen a gentle push back.  :Starting with the concept of ‘personal space’.: 

:I was making you uncomfortable?:  Thirteen asked, thankfully not bothered by that. 

:Just a bit….: 

:Sorry.: 

:No need to apologize.  From what Yarzon told me, you don’t know better.: Airfix walked over to one of the work tables Yarzon had cleared off for this visit.  :If you would please lay down on this, I’d like to give you a full examination.: 

Thirteen shrunk back at that, his winglets twitching nervously, optics wide.  :Will it hurt?: he asked, uncertain. 

:The first part is just a simple, full body scan, so no.: 

:After?: 

:Depends on what I find.  I will warn you beforehand.  Acceptable?:  Thirteen looked hesitant, but nodded once before climbing onto the table.  Once he was in position, Airfix plugged a cable from the medical drone into his medical access port, which, thankfully, Thirteen wasn’t bothered by.  Then Airfix commenced a full, detailed scan.  :What’s this in here?:  the medic asked, tapping his chest panels.  :Can you open up for me?: 

It took a moment for Thirteen to apparently figure out how.  When he did, his chest panels folded back, revealing his spark chamber and the ‘addition’ to it. 

:What is that?: Airfix asked him.  Thirteen looked as clueless as Airfix, so Yarzon answered. 

“That’s a spark shield, something my people used on another ‘client’ species to keep certain ones from reproducing.  I have no idea why one was put into him, as we know your kind do not reproduce that way.” 

“But it will stop him from doing a spark meld,” Airfix muttered.  “Curious as to why they did this.  Can it be removed?” 

“It can, but it takes an expert to do so without causing a lot of pain.” 

:No fair talking in speech I don’t know!:  Thirteen protested. 

:Sorry, Thirteen,:  Airfix apologized, switching back to Basic for him.  :We were talking the spark shield that was put on you.  Do you know why?: 

Thirteen was quiet for a moment before he replied.  :No…but I was in pain for a long time after.:  He added with a growl.  :Next time I see Bo-Yar…he’s dead!: 

“Who’s Bo-Yar?” Airfix asked, looking at Yarzon. 

“The head scientist of population control,” Yarzon sighed.  “He surely would have known a spark shield is useless on your kind.” 

“So the mystery deepens…,”  Airfix lamented, before switching back to Basic.  :I’m not going to try removing this.  I don’t want to cause you any undo pain.  You can close this up now.: 

:Thank you…,:  Thirteen sighed as he closed his chest panels. 

:The good news is that the scan shows the repairs I made have taken, so I’m removing the requirement for medical grade.: 

:Oh thank goodness!: Thirteen nearly squealed with glee. 

:I’m going to give you a full, hands on, physical now,: Airfix informed him.  :Just relax and let me know if anything feels uncomfortable or causes pain, alright?: 

:OK: 

Yarzon watched for a moment as Airfix started bending and flexing the individual joints on Thirteen.  Thirteen was being surprisingly trusting toward someone he just met.  Then again, Thirteen had never been harmed by one of his own kind in the past, so that was likely why.  When he was certain things would go smoothly, Yarzon turned his attention to the puzzle box Thirteen was having trouble with. 

After determining what step he was on, Yarzon attempted to continue it myself, only for nothing to happen.  _There’s definitely a glitch._   He reset the puzzle and got to work on identifying the problem and fixing it. 

\-- 

_A short time later_  

There were a few minor problems with Thirteen’s fame, which Airfix fixed right there.  By then, Yarzon had finished his own fixes to the puzzle box and gave it back to Thirteen when the medic was finished.  Thirteen took it happily and returned to his ‘room’ to start working on it. 

“What did you find?” Yarzon asked Airfix once the bot was fully engrossed with the puzzle. 

Airfix vented a sigh.  “Evidence of a lot of physical trauma,” he replied grimly.  “Too much of his frame is not ‘original’.  It’s like he’s been blown up and welded back together again many times.  It’s a wonder he is even alive if that was the case….” 

“It is indeed,” Yarzon agreed, a shudder passing through his tentacles.  “It is unusual, however, for my kind to ‘use’ a sentient like that before they ‘fully integrate’ a client species into the Empire.” 

Airfix looked at him questioningly.  “I don’t like how you said that….” 

“You shouldn’t.  My people’s method of ‘integration’ is not one any being with free will would desire,”  Yarzon commented bluntly. 

Airfix’s optics widened.  “By the AllSpark…,” he muttered.  “And you are only telling me this now?” 

“Would you have believed me if there wasn’t tangible evidence right in front of you?” Yarzon gestured toward Thirteen.  “Even the evidence he will provide may not be enough to start the web of lies and deceit to unravel.  My people cover their tracks well.” 

“You have a point…but we have to try.” 

“For everyone’s sake,”  Yarzon agreed.


	10. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarzon reveals what made him turn against his own kind.

Late that night, he heard Thirteen call for him in a frantic tone.  Yarzon nearly fell flat on his face in his haste to get out of his resting platform, as he forgot to turn on his repulsor beam first.  When he reached Thirteen’s room, he saw the bot was curled into a ball _under_ the berth.  “Thirteen, I’m here.” he called out softly. 

Blue optics looked in his direction, searching a bit before they settled on him.  “Yarzon?” he asked, his tone fearful. 

“Yes, Thirteen,” Yarzon confirmed, only now deactivating the forcefield and coming in. 

Thirteen crawled out from under the berth and curled around him, trembling.  A rather awkward situation, but if it helped him calm down he will endure it.  “Another nightmare?” he asked, using a tentacle to lightly stroke Thirteen’s head and back. 

“Yes…,” Thirteen whimpered.  “Kept getting my limbs blown off…over and over again….” 

 _Oh kazuk…._   He had no doubt this actually happened to him in reality, if what Airfix told him was any indication.  “You are safe here, Thirteen,” he told him.  “Dreams and memories cannot hurt you.” 

“But they do remind of you of the pains of the past….”  Thirteen muttered. 

“And the past is the past…nothing can be done about it.”  He wasn’t trembling anymore, but Yarzon kept giving the comforting strokes.  Silence dominated the air between them for several kliks and Yarzon wondered if Thirteen had fallen back asleep.  Looking down, he saw that he wasn’t, his blue optics having a faraway look of thought. 

“Yarzon….”  Thirteen finally spoke, his tone soft and questioning. 

“Yes, Thirteen?” Yarzon replied. 

“Why are you different?”  He was asked.  “The ones before you were so cruel…heartless.  And you say the rest are no different.  Why are you not like them?” 

Yarzon breathed a long sigh.  He knew this question would come up eventually.  “It is a long, sad tale, Thirteen,” he replied.  “You sure you want to hear it now?” 

“Not going to get back to sleep tonight…I can tell,” Thirteen muttered with his own sigh.  “I’ll take a nap later, if I need it.” 

“Very well.”  Yarzon took a moment to collect himself before beginning.  “A long time ago, I was just like the others.  Cold, cruel…manipulative.  But I was also young and naïve then:  I didn’t know anything else.  I was a part of an exploration team, tasked with finding other worlds to colonize, along with species to bring into our empire.” 

“You mean ‘enslave’ right?” Thirteen asked pointedly. 

“Unfortunately so,” Yarzon replied regrettably.  “Our ship was critically damaged in freak ion storm and we crashed landed on the planet we were sent to survey:  I was the only survivor.  I was found by the natives of the planet….” 

~~ 

 _His head hurt, so did other areas of his body.  He attempted to right himself, but found he was pinned under some debris.  “Hak-bo! Foru!  Anyone there!?” he called out, moving his tentacles feverishly to try to free himself but to no avail.  “I need help!”_  

_Yarzon strained his audios, trying to hear anything aside from the sounds of fire burning, broken cables sparking and metal groaning and tearing.  The heat of the fire felt like it was getting closer.  If help didn’t come soon or if he couldn’t free himself, that fire would surely consume him._

_He felt fear for the first time in his life.  Dying was not on his list of things to do!  He couldn’t serve the Empire if he was dead!_

_Then he heard a sound, it sounded like…singing?  It was low, melodic, almost haunting.  The weight on him suddenly disappeared and he quickly pulled himself out and away from that spot, ignoring the pain.  Only then did he fully grasp the state of the ship and the fate of the rest of crew.  They were all dead:  he was alone._

_“Suna, dhair fresa air lud rella!”  a strange voice called out.  He turned and nearly stumbled back into a batch of sparking, hanging cables in shock._

_The speaker was nothing like a Quintesson.  It’s body was long, most of it sliding across the broken floor.  The part of it that was not had four, jointed limbs spouting from it’s sides, each with a long spindly hand at the end.  Between the limbs, in the center, was a glowing orb.  Above the limbs was a slender neck, topped by a cone shaped head.  On the side of the head were two large fans, which he suspected served as it’s audios.  Optics were small and orange.  The mouth lined with highly flexible lips._

_“Suna!” it said, reaching out with one of it’s hands._

_Yarzon was torn.  They weren’t supposed to have direct contact with any native life:  just observe from a distance!  However, that choice was taken from him wasn’t it?  And from the sounds the ship was making, it was about to collapse under its own weight at any moment. He had no choice:  he approached the creature and accepted it’s hand._

_Before he could blink, it had placed him on its back. Then with a speed that defied its body shape, it took them both away from the ship, just as it collapsed…._  

~~ 

“They were techno-organic beings that referred to themselves as the Vehilse,” Yarzon continued.  “A species that accomplished things through the power of their voices alone.  With their songs, they enabled me to understand them and healed my wounds.  They welcomed me into their society…one of kindness, generosity…and peace.  Things I’ve never experienced before…and was unappreciative of it at the time.  I was still a Quintesson…and I was driven to perform my duty to the Empire.  So I salvaged what I could from the ship and started taking notes and recordings of the Vehilse and their abilities, with the intent of giving them to my superiors when rescue came, though I admittedly wasn’t sure if rescue would ever come.” 

“They are willing to abandon their own if it doesn’t suit them,” Thirteen commented, Yarzon leaning forward briefly in a Quintesson nod of agreement.  By now, Thirteen had uncurled himself from around him and was sitting up so he could look at him properly. 

“Rescue did come, obviously,” Yarzon continued.  “After several vorns of waiting.  By then, my time with them had softened my spark, opened my mind.  I was breaming with new ideas on how to improve our own society.  My superiors took my reports and thanked me for my service to the Empire…then invaded the planet and enslaved the Vehilse.  I was horrified.” 

“They did not fight back?”  Thirteen demanded. 

“The concept of battle had long been forgotten by their kind,” Yarzon replied regrettably.  “They had no means to defend themselves.  I pleaded with my superiors to leave them be…they warned me not to ‘throw away’ the recognition I had earned from finding such a ‘useful species’.  I didn’t care about recognition at that point.  Not anymore.  I tried to help the Vehilse...breaking them out of their pens and letting them escape.  I was eventually caught and confined in one of the ships in the planets orbit.  Then came my greatest folly several orns later….” 

~~ 

_He had been lamenting in his cell, on his failure, on his naiveite, everything, when a couple of guards came._

_“You are needed in medbay,” one of the guards said, opening the cell.  The other guard grabbed him roughly and started pushing him down the corridor.  It didn’t take long to get to the medbay, where he saw a Vehilse upon the table.  It’s eyes were dull, the color of it’s skin nearly black and the orb on its chest barely lit._  

_“What is wrong with this one?” Tekeha, a fellow science caste, demanded.  “It has sufficient sustenance and no illness or disease I can detect.”_

_Yarzon moved to the Vehilse and stroked it’s head tenderly.  It’s body seem to brighten slightly at his soft touch.  “What is wrong?” he asked it._

_The Vehilse looked at him. He expected some hint of distain toward him, but perhaps it knew he tried to help them.  Perhaps this one was even one he had freed before.  “_ _Ois rfescr sellud dhsaiya ilnas rish ilcailn dsaednald…”  it responded, sorrowfully.  “Wa wairr err fasairh ruul aill cailnlarr air lud rhuwl….”_

_“What did it say!?”  Tekeha growled._

_Yarzon took moment to collect himself, his tentacles trembling.  “It said ‘Our sparks cannot thrive under such unkind treatment’ and ‘We will all perish soon if kindness is not shown’.”_  

 _“Kindess!?” Tekeha spat.  “Weakness!  Take him back to his cell!”_  

~~ 

“The next cycle, the leaders of the fleet decided the Vehilse were ‘useless’ to them…and eradicated them…every single one.  There was nothing I could do to stop it.” 

Thirteen appeared speechless, his optics darting around as he apparently tried to find something to say.  “Why slay them…they could have just….,” Thirteen started to protest, but then just sighed, looking sad.  

“Senseless I know…I learned later it was an ‘insurance policy’ to ensure no one learned of our true nature,” Yarzon explained grimly before continuing.  “With the Vehilse dead…they deemed the planet ‘uninhabitable’ and returned to our homeworld.  I was then brought before the Hierarchy for trial, where I was ‘forgiven’ for my transgressions due to the ‘negative influence’ the Vehilse had on me…so long as I remembered what I really was.  I pretended to understand and comply.  Inside, I never felt so ashamed of what I was.  I could never go back to the way I used to be.” 

“What did you do?” Thirteen asked. 

“I gave up exploration and xeno-biology and took up engineering,” Yarzon responded.  “That was when I started making drones and proxies.  I was hoping they would catch on with my people, to show them we didn’t need to enslave other races when robots could do the same.  When other scientists started making them as well, I thought I had started something positive…but no.”  Yarzon cast his optics to the floor.  “They turned those ideas into just another means to control, manipulate and trick other species into doing their bidding…completely missing, or ignoring, the intent of my ideas.” 

“Have you tried other things?” 

“Many things…including straight up warning ‘clients’ of my people’s true intentions.  I was never believed…until it was too late.”  Yarzon added with a grumble.  “Sometimes I wasn’t even allowed to _see_ a new ‘client’ until they were fully ‘integrated’.” 

“And yet they allowed you to come here, where they know your beliefs and habits.” 

“Probably only because I have failed to stop them so many times they don’t see me as a threat,” Yarzon snarled. 

“They are mistaken…you have me,” Thirteen pointed out, a determined expression on his face.  “I will help you avenge the Vehisle…and the others they have hurt.  And to protect my people from the same fate.  However...I….” 

“There is a lot you do not know,” Yarzon guessed.  Thirteen nodded.  “I will do my best to teach you and I’m know Airfix will help as well.” 

“And once I know what I need to know?” 

“We find a way to start unraveling the web my people have woven over your people.  A task that will not be easy.” 

Thirteen gave a dismissive snort.  “Any puzzle can be solved, with enough determination and thought.  Just like your puzzle boxes.” 

“This may prove to be more difficult than the hardest puzzle box I can create,” Yarzon warned. 

Thirteen looked at him, a sinister grin on his face.  “Challenge accepted.”  

Yarzon found himself matching that grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Come, this place is not safe!”  
> "Come!"
> 
> \--
> 
> There is a sequel in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic updates on Saturdays


End file.
